


Botany Before All Else

by Theoretically_Thursday



Category: The Mysterious Secrets of Uncle Bertie’s Botanarium
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Does anyone even know this podcast?, Implied Crush, M/M, Modern!TMSoUBB, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoretically_Thursday/pseuds/Theoretically_Thursday
Summary: Sydney Solander works for the most arrogant botanist on the planet, Joseph Banks. Even though Jospeh hardly thinks about anything but work and himself, Solander can’t help but see something in him. Why? The world may never know...





	Botany Before All Else

**Author's Note:**

> I made a modern au for this for absolutely no reason!!
> 
> Literally nobody has heard of this podcast but it’s fine... Might add onto this, might not. We shall see!

“Is he married?” O’mara’ania asks, gesturing towards Joseph. 

“To his work, yes.” Solander sighs, staring over at the other man.

Joseph adjusted his glasses. He was too busy trying to identify a new species of plant to notice the two talking about him from the other side of the room.

O’mara’ania chuckled. “May the gods bless whatever fool falls in love with Joseph Banks!” She gave Solander a pat on the shoulder. “I’m going to call it a day. I’ll see you in the morning, Sydney.”

“Sleep well, O’mara’ania.” Solander smiled.


End file.
